


Prompt #56: Mess Is Mine

by yourmafiaexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmafiaexo/pseuds/yourmafiaexo
Summary: What is Baekhyun to do when Chanyeol says one thing, but Baekhyun’s anger says another?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: violence, swearing
> 
> Side Pairing/s: mention!Kai/D.O. (kinda sorta)
> 
> A/N: ugh. I feel like the summary(&title) is so misleading… I’m so bad at them. But, prompter, I hope you like this. I did my best. I feel like so much more could’ve been accomplished with this. On happier note, a big thanks to my beta! && of course to the mods for hosting this :)

Baekhyun was sitting in his seat. To the right of Chanyeol. Everyone sat in their seats around the table, all struggling to wake from a middle of the night wake up call. But Baekhyun technically was still awake. He was up late painting, working on his new piece. He was in the middle of a stroke when Kyungsoo knocked on his door. Kyungsoo had simply said that Chanyeol had called for the members and when Chanyeol called, you never left him waiting.  
  
  
The only person who wasn’t sitting in their usual seat was Zitao. He was sitting directly in front of Baekhyun. He was sitting in Kris’s seat. _Fucking_ Zitao.  
  
  
Baekhyun had crossed his legs underneath the table, glaring at the one in front him. Zitao, who was not really awake, felt the stare and made a grimace towards him. Baekhyun never liked Tao. He was always so…sketchy. There was something about him that had bothered Baekhyun, ever since Kris brought him in from the streets. Chanyeol at the time was only sixteen and had just become the head of the group, so he thought the more members the better. Soon after that, they had lost a majority of their members. Six years later, and they’re left with the seven of them.  
  
  
Chanyeol was sitting at the head of the table and looked around at the members. Kyungsoo sat beside Baekhyun and Jongin was directly beside him. Sehun sat beside Tao’s usual seat, which meant that there was a space between the two of them.  
  
  
“Why the fuck is he sitting in Kris’s seat?” Baekhyun spat towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes. Baekhyun was the only one who was able to get away with talking to Chanyeol in that way. He wasn’t clear as to why that was, maybe it was because they had grown up together. But then again, most of them grew up together.  
  
  
“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol warned.  
  
  
Baekhyun crossed his arms and sighed.  
  
  
“Now, the reason that I called you all here—“  
  
  
“Wait, where’s Kris?” Baekhyun said, cutting him off. Kris was one of Baekhyun’s favourites. He had always been there for him when he was younger. Kris was also one who helped trained him. Baekhyun had seen him as his father, even though he was only several years older. Someone who Baekhyun could look up too after his parents died and was brought into the group. Kris was the one who helped him become the killer he was today.  
  
  
“Maybe if you shut up, the boss would tell you,” Tao said.  
  
  
“Don’t fucking talk to me like that.” Baekhyun stood and slammed his hands on the table. It was late, he was interrupted during his painting session and he had to sit across from that smug bastard. Of course, he was going to be bitchy.  
  
  
“I can talk to you however I fucking want.” Tao stood as well.  
  
  
“Go fuck yourself,” Baekhyun said. “If it wasn’t Kris your loose ass would still be dripping cum.”  
  
  
Tao was fast, but not as fast as Baekhyun. The moment that Tao reached behind his back to grab his weapon, Baekhyun had already pulled his gun from his waistband. He pointed his gun right between Tao’s eyes seconds before the other did the same. They might be _family_ but you could never really trust anyone. Ever. Baekhyun could tell from his peripheral the other members had reached for their weapons as well. Fights in the keep were never safe, for anyone.  
  
  
Chanyeol sighed loud. “Will you both sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up.”  
  
  
“But—“  
  
  
“Sit. Down.” Chanyeol grits his teeth, clearly fed up with Baekhyun’s shit.  
  
  
Baekhyun still held his gun in its place until Tao put his away. Once Tao had sat back down, that was when Baekhyun put his piece away and took his place once again.  
  
  
“Now—“  
  
  
“What about Kris?” Baekhyun said, cutting Chanyeol off once again, crossing his arms. Baekhyun was set, he didn’t want to hear anything more until he knew why Kris wasn’t here.  
  
  
“He’s not fucking coming, Baekhyun.”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“He’s dead, that’s why.” Chanyeol looked Baekhyun in the eyes. Baekhyun stared back. He was waiting, hoping, _praying_ , it was a joke. That they were all in some sort of trick because they were all sick and tired of dealing with Baekhyun and his shit. But as Baekhyun looked around the table, they all wore the same expression. Shock and disbelief. Other than himself, Tao was the only one who showed anger. But unlike, Baekhyun, Tao kept his anger in check and honed his anger when it came time.  
  
  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol again, with such ferocity that Baekhyun could’ve sworn he saw Chanyeol flinch. “What do you mean he’s fucking dead? Who the fuck killed him?”  
  
  
At this, Chanyeol turned his answer towards the rest. “Kris was out on a mission and he ended up in Banger territory. Instead of sending him on his way, a group of their fresh meat shot him on site--” Tao opened his mouth to speak but, Chanyeol cut him off. “-- GD said he was going to deal with them accordingly.”  
  
  
Baekhyun scoffed at that. When GD ‘dealt’ with his people, they only got slaps on the wrists. They deserved more than that.  
  
  
“I expect you all, to keep yourselves in check when you come across them,” Chanyeol said. “Especially you, Baekhyun.”  
  
  
“They killed one of our own,” Tao chimed in. “You’re going to have to deal with more than just Baekhyun if we see them.”  
  
  
Baekhyun looked around the table again, all nodding their heads, agreeing with Tao’s statement. Chanyeol had his jaw set. Suddenly, Chanyeol had taken his piece that was tucked in his waistband and smacked Tao in the face. Tao groaned as he lifted his right hand to cover his face, but Baekhyun could see the damage. There was a cut on his cheek and it was already swelling.  
  
  
“I will repeat myself, one. More. Fucking. Time,” Chanyeol said as he slammed his piece to the table and stood tall, with his shoulders back. This was the boss they all feared, even if none of them would outwardly admit to it. “You will _not_ take justice on Kris’s death.”  
  
  
\--  
  
  
It was the next night and Baekhyun was perched on a rooftop that overlooked the Banger’s territory, he wasn’t planning on doing anything. He just wanted to see the fuckers that killed Kris. He wanted to etch the faces that took Kris away into his memory forever, so that when there was shit brewing between their groups, Baekhyun would know exactly who to go for first. He could see from down below, the group that attacked Kris. Baekhyun could tell, because they were all new faces. All wearing a bruises given to them recently. All talking shit about how they should’ve prolonged Kris’s death. _All_ of them acting like they didn’t make the biggest mistakes of their lives.  
  
  
Baekhyun grits his teeth. Those motherfuckers. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his piece from the holster. Baekhyun had made his way down to the ground, all along the way, he thought of the different ways he was going to prolong each of their deaths.  
  
  
Once he reached the ground, he took several steps towards the group. One of them saw him approach.  
  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” The boy called out. The others turned, some of them reached for their weapons when they saw that Baekhyun had his out. They all wore a cocky expression and held their shoulders back. They exuded confidence as a defense mechanism. But Baekhyun saw right through it. He had been in the game long enough to know the ones who were scared shitless and those who weren’t.  
  
  
Baekhyun smirked. He may be small for his profession. But, he was one of the best for a reason. Size didn’t determine ability. That was something Chanyeol’s father had ingrained into Baekhyun’s mind long ago.  
  
  
“I'm with El Dorado,” Baekhyun said. He knew that was all he needed to say too because he knew they would know the reason why he was here.  
  
  
The group looks around at each other then back to Baekhyun.  
  
  
“You can't touch us,” the same boy said. He must be the one with all the say. The pathetic leader of the pathetic sub-group. How...pathetic.  
  
  
Baekhyun took a couple more steps towards them. A couple of them took steps back.  
  
  
“Yo man, I think that's _Baekhyun_.”  
  
  
Good, they knew his name.  
  
  
They were definitely uneasy now. Baekhyun could see the nervousness that began to etch itself on their faces, all the confidence disappeared.  
  
  
“Y-you can't touch us,” the same boy said again.  
  
  
“No?” Baekhyun said, he tucked his piece back into his holster and he could see some of their faces relax. “You probably right,” he said. Instead of taking his hand out empty handed, he reached into holster just beneath where he put his piece and pulled out his dagger. Baekhyun stretched his arms out and looked to both of his sides.“But, who, pray tell, is going to know that I did it?”  
  
  
Practicality called for a gun, but in situations like these, Baekhyun _loved_ to get deep, dark and personal. He was going to be bathing in blood tonight.  
  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Baekhyun slammed open the front doors to the house and stumbled through. He managed to walk a couple of feet into the home before collapsing on the floor. He didn’t care about the blood he was trailing behind. He flipped himself onto his back and stared at the mural on the ceiling. He remembers years ago when it was blank. Just a plain white ceiling. Then one day he had made a comment to Chanyeol about how much nicer it would look if there was something there. The very next day, Chanyeol had brought in the best painter in the country.  
  
  
It took weeks to complete and Baekhyun had forced himself not to look until it was completed to perfection. When it was completed, Baekhyun couldn't be happier with the results. He had spent the first couple days admiring it. First on the ground at a far enough distance that he could appreciate it as a whole. Then got a raft of sorts, something like what people use to clean high-rise windows with, to look close up. He took note of the brush strokes and the blending of colours.  
  
  
After staring at the painting, Chanyeol ended up paying for Baekhyun to takes lessons from that same painter.  
  
  
As Baekhyun stared at the mural now, he realized just how much Chanyeol had done for him in all these years. Whether it be little things, like buying him a new brush set or big things, like saving his life (on multiple occasions). Chanyeol had always been there.  
  
  
His view was suddenly blocked by Kyungsoo’s owl-like eyes.  
  
  
“Shit, Baek, are you okay?” Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun heard the front doors shut. “Sehun’s already on his way to grab Chanyeol. He’ll want to know about this.”  
  
  
Baekhyun sat up and groaned, his side aching. Kyungsoo gently places his hand behind Baekhyun's back to stable him. “I’m fine. Just sore.”  
  
  
“You are not fine,” Tao said, walking towards them from the doors. The look that Tao had given him was one of disbelief, but all Baekhyun could pay attention to was the bruise that took up the right side of his face. “You’re covered in blood.”  
  
  
Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at the man. “It’s not mine.”  
  
  
“Then whose is it?” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s voice say from behind him. He could barely hear Chanyeol’s footsteps get closer, as Baekhyun’s heart started to thunder in his chest. Baekhyun didn't turn to him, mostly just because turning his body would hurt too much (one of the bastards managed to get a good kick to Baekhyun’s side). But also because he was worried about the look Chanyeol would give. Disappointment from Chanyeol hurt more than a thousand stabs to his torso.  
  
  
“You’re not going to be happy with the answer,” Baekhyun said. But before he could answer, Chanyeol’s phone went off.  
  
  
“We’ll talk about this later. Go get yourself cleaned off.” Chanyeol turned to head back to his office after he barked orders to Baekhyun.  
  
  
“Up we go,” Kyungsoo said as he helped Baekhyun to his feet. Kyungsoo threw one of Baekhyun's arm over his shoulder. Tao made a move to help as well, but stopped and walked in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
  
“I'll be fine, Soo,” Baekhyun said as he grimaced when he raised a legs to go up the stairs.  
  
  
“That's debatable.” Baekhyun smiled at that. Mother Kyungsoo has arisen. Kyungsoo, with such a hard, intimidating exterior had such a soft side for any of the members when they got hurt. This sort of motherly affection was something that Baekhyun has missed when he was growing up. Kyungsoo had joined the family, thirteen years ago. Baekhyun had disliked him when they first met, but over time, he had realized that Kyungsoo was just the type of person to close off when meeting new people. Except for Jongin. Kyungsoo had opened up to Jongin faster than he did with anyone else.  
  
  
Baekhyun wasn't sure what their relationship was, but whatever it was, the two were as thick as thieves.  
  
  
“How angry did he look?” Baekhyun asked after they reached the top of the landing.  
  
  
“Angry wouldn't be the word I would use…” Kyungsoo said as they shuffled their way down the hall to Baekhyun's room.  
  
  
“What word then?” Baekhyun turned his head to the other.  
  
  
Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a side glance before he spoke. “Disappointment.”  
  
  
Baekhyun bit down on his tongue as he felt his stomach drop. He turned away from Kyungsoo and hoped that the latter didn't see the hurt that washed over Baekhyun's face.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Baekhyun was lying in his bed after he cleaned himself off. He felt himself starting to fall asleep when the door was all but slammed open.  
  
  
Baekhyun sat up and reflexively pulled out the gun the rested beneath his pillow. But it was just Chanyeol, so he put his gun back in its home. When he looked at Chanyeol again, he realized that he was pissed. He must’ve found out…  
  
  
“Chanyeol--”  
  
  
“I’ve just spent that last hour and a half trying to fix the mess you fucking made,” Chanyeol said, closing the door behind him as he stepped closer to Baekhyun. He spoke calmly but with every word he spoke, the closer and closer he got. “Why the fuck couldn’t you let it go? Now I have the Blackjacks on my case because you decided to fuck with the Bangers.”  
  
  
“I did it for Kris,” Baekhyun said. He didn’t regret his decisions. He knew what he was doing when he slaughtered them. It was all for Kris and he would do it again in a heartbeat. “You didn’t hear the shit they were talking. Besides, how do you think that’ll make us look if we just pushed Kris’s death under the table?”  
  
  
Chanyeol sighed and ran his hands through his hair before he took a seat beside Baekhyun on the edge of the bed. Baekhyun shuffled over, so they sat side by side, their legs touching. He knew he was right and he knew that Chanyeol knew he was right too.  
  
  
“Baek, I can’t keep cleaning up after you.”  
  
  
“Then stop it,” Baekhyun looked into Chanyeol’s eyes, the latter’s eyebrows were scrunched up.  
  
  
“I can’t help it.”  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
Chanyeol looked down to Baekhyun’s lips, who unconsciously licked his lips.  
  
  
“I’m not as fragile as you think I am, Chanyeol.”  
  
  
“I know that you’re not.” Chanyeol sighed again.  
  
  
“Then why?”  
  
  
Chanyeol hesitated before he spoke. “What do you expect me to say? I grew up with you Baek, I still see you as my little brother. I can’t hurt you like that.”  
  
  
Baekhyun knows he should be happy hearing that from Chanyeol, especially considering Baekhyun has seen Chanyeol get mad at his lanky’s before. It was not a pretty sight. But, for some reason, something that Baekhyun can't fathom, he felt his heart drop when Chanyeol said that he saw him only as his little brother.  
  
  
“Isn’t that more reason to keep me in check?” Baekhyun said as he turned away, withdrawing his leg from Chanyeol's side.  
  
  
“You're working on another painting?” Chanyeol asked changing the subject. Baekhyun looked up and stayed at the unfinished painting.  
  
  
So far he only had the backdrop, with various hues of blues and purples.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Baekhyun said looking away from the painting. He lifted one of his legs closer to his torso and wrapped his arms around it. “But, I don't think I'm going to finish it. At least not for a while.”  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
“I've lost inspiration.”  
  
  
\--  
  
  
It was later on that evening and Baekhyun was staring at his painting. He held a clean paintbrush in his hand, begging for some sort of inspiration to hit. There was nothing.  
  
  
He couldn't help but think, that with the recent events that happened, he lost all his inspiration. Kris was his number one fan and Baekhyun was always excited to show Kris his work. He had always looked forward to hearing Kris speak about his work. It made Baekhyun want to become a better painter.  
  
  
A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. He set down his paintbrush then made his way to his door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Tao standing there.  
  
  
“Can we talk?” Tao asked him. Baekhyun was very tempted to slam the door on his face. But the pleading look that Tao was giving him and that stupid bruise that still littered his face, Baekhyun reluctantly let him in and shut the door.  
  
  
“What do you want?” Baekhyun asked as Tao walked further into the room to stand by the window, next to the painting that he was working on. Baekhyun noticed a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
  
“About a week ago, before Kris died, he gave me a letter,” Tao said, looking down at the paper in his hand. “He told me to give it to you if anything were to happen to him.”  
  
  
Tao held out the letter to Baekhyun. The latter walked up to Tao and took it from him. It was still sealed.  
  
  
“I didn’t read it,” Tao said, he glanced at the painting. Baekhyun for a moment wanted to tell Tao that it wasn't done yet, but he brushed it off and kept his mouth shut. “I hope that whatever is in there, it was worth Kris’s death.”  
  
  
Baekhyun watched at Tao, walk to his door before he turned around.  
  
  
“Also, I'm glad that you did it. If it wasn't going to be you, then it was going to be me,” Tao said and then left. They both knew Tao was talking about the group of boys Baekhyun slaughtered. He was glad at least someone else was thinking the same as he was. Baekhyun knew that he shouldn't be so hard on Tao, but, call it what you will, Baekhyun just never...clicked with him, especially after Kris took him under his wing.  
  
  
Baekhyun made his way to his bed and sat. The front of the envelope read: _Baekhyun_.  
  
  
Baekhyun flipped it over and slowly peeled it open. Some of the paper got ripped more than he intended, but he ignored it as he pulled the letter out. He unfolded it, and he could see Kris’s handwriting covering the page.  
  
  
Baekhyun gripped the edges of the paper as he read.  
  
  
By the time he had finished reading, he was a sobbing mess filled with an immeasurable amount of rage.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
“Chanyeol, what the fuck is this?” Baekhyun had a firm grip on the letter as he slammed open Chanyeol’s office. Baekhyun was sure, there were still tear stains on his face but he didn’t care. He wanted Chanyeol to see how the information affected him.  
  
  
“What’s what?” Chanyeol rose from his seat, startled with how Baekhyun had barged in. His desk was scattered with papers. His laptop, which was open, screen glaringly bright, was also covered in paper. Chanyeol’s hair was just as messy as his office.  
  
  
“Why does it say here that your father killed my parents?” Baekhyun moved closer and stood behind one the chairs that were in front of Chanyeol’s desk. “Why? Did you know?”  
  
  
“Baek--” Chanyeol raised his hands in defense as Baekhyun threw the letter at him.  
  
  
“Of course you knew. Didn’t you? Was that why your father always had us training together? So you could keep an eye on me?”  
  
  
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said firmly. “I only found out recently.”  
  
  
Baekhyun scoffed.  
  
“Kris told me before his death.”  
  
  
“What?” This caused Baekhyun to falter.  
  
  
“Kris said told me that your parents were part of an another crew and they were working hard to gather information about the gangs in the area,” Chanyeol said as he walked around the desk to be closer to Baekhyun. “He said that my father and the leaders of the other gangs decided it would be better to take them out because they had information that would ruin all the gangs.”  
  
  
“How can any of this be true?”  
  
  
“It is Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said. He reached out one of his hands to touch Baekhyun's arm. But the latter flinched away. “Other than the leaders, Kris was the only one who knew about it.”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?” Chanyeol crossed his arms after Baekhyun's flinch. As much as he wanted, _needed_ , Chanyeol's comfort, he was too upset with him, with everything.  
  
  
“Kris said he was going to after he found out more information.”  
  
  
“Do you know why he died then? Why the Bangers went after him?”  
  
  
“I can't say for sure, but I think it was because he was trying to uncover more about what they found out,” Chanyeol said. “That was why I told you guys not to do anything. I didn’t want to lose anyone else.”  
  
“But you still let him go and snoop around more?” Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a hard stare before turning away.  
  
  
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said just before Baekhyun closed the door. “I _am_ sorry.”  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Baekhyun walked through the desolate alleyways. He wished it was raining. And cold. And really, just terrible outside. Sure it would make him feel worse, but that was what he wanted right now. He wanted everything around him to be just as miserable as he was.  
  
  
Baekhyun sighed as he saw he was approaching the main street. He stopped in his tracks and then turned around. He wasn’t ready for the craziness of downtown to hit him. Yet, a certain group decided otherwise.  
  
  
“Baekhyun,” a familiar voice said. “It’s been awhile since we’ve last seen one another. It was GD, the current leader of the Bangers.  
  
  
“What a wonderful surprise,” Baekhyun replied turning around. GD and a couple of his crew came from the direction Baekhyun had turned away from. He could also hear some footsteps from behind him. He quickly checked and he was right, more Bangers and a couple Blackjacks. “How may I be of assistance?”  
  
  
“You guys went back on your word, now it time for us to pay you the same respect.”  
  
  
“Chanyeol had nothing to do with my actions,” Baekhyun said. He didn’t need anyone else to get hurt because of his anger.  
  
  
“I know,” GD shrugged. “Which is why I'm only here for you.”  
  
  
Baekhyun laughed. “Then you'll understand if I don't play fair.”  
  
  
“I expect nothing less from _you_.”  
  
  
The first guy moved close to Baekhyun and was about to throw a punch, but Baekhyun beat him. Baekhyun kicked out his left leg and hit the guy in the balls. The guy groaned and leaned forward. Baekhyun placed his hands on either side of the man's head, pulled him forward then kneed him in the faced, breaking the man's nose.  
  
  
The next thing Baekhyun knew, was a sharp pain hit his back.  
  
  
“Fuck,” he groaned. When he turned around, he saw another man holding onto a board that was crack from hitting his back.  
  
  
The man went to swing again, but Baekhyun managed to dodge it. He wanted to move forward but two people moved beside him and grab onto his arms. Baekhyun struggled against the hold. The man with the board started to approach Baekhyun again, but then he kicked out his legs and pushed him away.  
  
  
One of the Blackjacks came instead and threw a punch at Baekhyun's head. He saw from the corner of his good eye that GD had walked away.  
  
  
Baekhyun kept feeling the punches came at him. Over and over. Another one was thrown into his stomach.  
  
  
He spat out some blood and ended up just letting his head hang. Blood kept dripping from his mouth.  
  
  
He started to wonder if this was how he was going to die. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised. After all the shit he’s been doing, karma has finally caught up with him.  
  
  
He could feel his head became light-headed. He was fading in and out of consciousness. He felt himself become numb to the pain that was being inflicted.  
  
  
He wished that… he wished that he could see Chanyeol one last time. To apologize. To… see his face one last time.  
He wasn't entirely sure what was happening now. He could hear shouts and grunts. He heard bodies dropping?  
  
  
He heard Tao's voice.  
  
  
Then he heard… Chanyeol?  
  
  
_Baekhyun._  
  
  
_Baekhyun. Wake up._  
  
  
_Shit. He’s not focusing. We need to get his to a hospital. I think he has on open wounded… Baekhyun… Baekhyun..._  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Baekhyun woke to the familiarity of his bedroom. The first thing that Baekhyun saw, was someone he didn’t want to see. Tao was sitting on the chair that was next to his bed, reading a book.  
  
  
“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked in a hoarse voice, as he slowly pushed himself against his headboard. His ribs were screaming in pain.  
  
  
“I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay.”  
  
  
Baekhyun looked at him. He bit the inside of his cheek. Feeling immensely guilty about how he’d been treating Tao.  
  
  
“Damage?”  
  
  
“Nothing too bad, just a broken rib and bruising,” Tao said. “You’ve been out for a day and the doctor said you should be good to go in a week or so.”  
  
  
Baekhyun nodded and looked over Tao's shoulder. The painting was still there untouched. Maybe he could finally finish it.  
  
  
“Listen, we’re family,” Tao started. Both avoided eye contact with one another. “You may not like me, but I’ll always be there to protect you.” Tao paused scratching the back of his head. “And I hope that you’d do the same for me.”  
  
  
Baekhyun turned his head so fast in Tao’s direction he felt lightheaded. He stared hard at the other, until he made eye contact. “Without a second thought.”  
  
  
Tao made a slight nod of his head before he stood. “Chanyeol’s waiting for you in his office, whenever you’re good to go.”  
  
  
Once Tao had left, Baekhyun got up and struggled to his bathroom. He made an attempt at washing his body but gave up when his side hurt too much. He did manage to put on a t-shirt and a new pair of shorts before he made his way out.  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun reached the bottom of the stairs and started to make his way to Chanyeol’s office when a voice stopped him.  
  
  
“Baek,” it was Kyungsoo. Baekhyun turned and saw the smile that Kyungsoo gave him. “I’m glad to see your awake. You good?”  
  
  
Kyungsoo walked up to Baekhyun and accompanied him to Chanyeol's office.  
  
  
“I’m alright, I suppose,” Baekhyun said. It wasn’t a complete lie. He was doing alright, but he knew that it was going to take time for him to heal completely from his injuries.  
  
  
“Good,” Kyungsoo smacked Baekhyun’s arm, when the pair stopped in front of Chanyeol’s door, causing the latter to moaning in pain. He hit a bruise. “Next time, don’t do anything that stupid.”  
  
  
“Shit, Soo,” Baekhyun said. “That hurt.”  
  
  
“Good.” Kyungsoo raised his hand again causing Baekhyun to flinch. But instead of a hit, Kyungsoo gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something but Chanyeol’s office door swung open revealing a disheveled Chanyeol. “Right, I’ll leave the two of you.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo walked away, and Baekhyun gave a small smile in Chanyeol’s direction. Chanyeol side and moved to make room for Baekhyun to enter. Once they were both in and the door closed, Chanyeol wrapped Baekhyun up in his arms.  
  
  
Baekhyun was stunned and wasn’t sure what to do, so he left his arms at his side, while Chanyeol spoke with a muffled voice.  
  
  
“I was so worried,” Chanyeol said. “I-I thought that...I can’t lose you, Baekhyun.”  
  
  
Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol on his arm, to try and get the other to let him go, so they could speak face to face. But Chanyeol pulled him closer instead. Relenting, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol.  
  
  
“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun had to admit that by hearing Chanyeol say that, it made him feel really happy but also very guilty at the same time.  
  
  
“I can’t,” Chanyeol whispered now. “You are much more important than you realize.”  
  
  
“I know, I’m the best fighter you got,” Baekhyun joked. This time, however, Chanyeol pulled away slightly. Their faces were close.  
  
  
“No, Baek. It’s not even about the crew. It’s--” Chanyeol paused. “After I saw you lying on that table… you're more than just family to me, Baek.”  
  
  
The two of them were still close. Close enough for Baekhyun to feels Chanyeol's breath. Baekhyun went on his tippy toes and leaned his forehead against Chanyeol's. He smiled slightly.  
  
  
“I'm glad to hear that.”  
  
  
Baekhyun licked his lips. Chanyeol took the hint and leaned to press their lips together.  
  
  
Baekhyun felt his heart pound in his chest. But just as fast as they kissed, they pulled away.  
  
  
Both covered their mouths and both had red faces.  
  
  
“I-I…” Chanyeol started. “That was nice.”  
  
  
“Nice?” Baekhyun said. He couldn't look the other in the eye. “More like awkward as fuck.”  
  
  
“Thank god, you agree.” Chanyeol sighed in relief.  
  
  
“I think I like you, though,” Baekhyun sputtered.  
  
  
“Good,” Chanyeol said. “I mean, I think I like you too. But maybe we should just… take things slow?”  
  
  
“Yes. Yes. I completely agree.”  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
“Okay.” Baekhyun still couldn't face Chanyeol properly without feeling his face heat. But when he sneaked a peak at Chanyeol, he saw that the later was just as wrecked as he was.  
  
  
There was a knock on the door that pulled the pair out of their thoughts.  
  
  
“Chanyeol?” It was Jongin.  
  
  
Chanyeol cleared his throat before he answered. “Come in.”  
  
  
Jongin opened the door and saw their red faces. “I can come back?”  
  
  
“No,” Chanyeol said, a little too quickly. That caused Jongin and Baekhyun to smile. “Shut up. What do you want?”  
  
  
“I've just received a call from Sehun,” Jongin said. “Turns out Bangers used Baekhyun as bait while they robbed one of our warehouses.”  
  
  
“Those motherfuckers,” Baekhyun mumbled.  
  
  
“I sent Tao to meet with Sehun and told them to wait for more orders,” Jongin said.  
  
  
Chanyeol nodded and then turned to Baekhyun. “Ready for more games?”  
  
  
“Always,” Baekhyun said, already ripping off one of the bandages from his skin and tried to ignore the pain he felt in his ribs. He’ll need to pop some painkillers.  
  
  
“Didn't you guys just finish playing one?” Jongin asked. The pair gave glared in Jongin direction.  
  
  
“You know, I think I might need a warm up,” Baekhyun said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
  
Chanyeol chuckled. “Make it quick.”  
  
  
Jongin then spirited out from the room calling for Kyungsoo.


End file.
